1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for use in electronic devices enabled to receive satellite positioning system (SPS) signals.
2. Information
Among the increasingly popular wireless technologies today are navigation systems and like configured devices, and in particular those devices that acquire signals from a satellite positioning system (SPS) which may, for example, include the Global Positioning System (GPS) and/or one or more other like Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSSs). Based, at least in part, on acquired SPS signals, such devices may themselves and/or with the assistance of other devices estimate a current location and/or establish other positional/navigational information. For example, estimated pseudorange information, estimated geographical location, estimated altitude, and/or estimated speed may be established, often with significant accuracy.
Some SPS signals may include multiple channels, such as, for example, a data channel and a pilot channel. Here, for example, a data channel may provide navigation information for use by a receiving device to estimate current location and/or establish other positional/navigational information. A pilot channel typically does not carry any navigation information but is provided, for example, to aid a receiving device in acquiring and tracking the SPS signal.